


Scarlett's adventures in parappa town

by Emmyzoom90



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Birth, Canon, F/M, Love, OCs - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyzoom90/pseuds/Emmyzoom90
Summary: Scarlett is new to parappa town and she has a feeling that it is going to be awful living there. With an awful house and barley any food or clothes, she tries her best to be positive. But when she goes to Club Fun and meets the love of her life, what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlett got off the bus and looked around. " S-So this is PaRappa town... What an odd name...'' She mumbled. the place didn't look weird at all though, it was pretty nice. She decided she would go find a house. It wasn't gonna be easy... she knew that. She walked toward city hall. She had a feeling this was gonna be a bad day....

 

When she arrived at Town Hall, she was a nervous wreck. She walked up the steps and with a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside. 'C'mon, Scarlett... Be a adult. ' She said to herself. She walked up to the front desk. ''Um, excuse me do you have any houses for sale...?'' The receptionist looked her up and down with a pathetic groan. ''Yes. Why do you need to know? It's not like you can afford it.'' Scarlett felt her heart break. But she couldn't start crying here... ''Just, please.. tell me where the cheapest house you have is.'' The women gave her another pathetic look. ''My CO worker will have to show you.'' She pressed a button next to her. Soon, a male owl wearing a tuxedo walked out. ''Ugh, Gloria please tell me this isn't the one i'm going to be working with.'' Gloria glared at scarlett and nodded. ''Sadly, it is Paul.'' Scarlett's ears went down. ''Ew, looks like ill have to wash my tux extra good tonight. Don't wanna get fleas. Anyway let's get it over with fur ball.'' 

Once the two got into the car, they didnt speak at all. They were both quiet. Scarlett was to nervous to even talk and Paul was to disgusted. Soon enough, they ended up at a house. It looked like a dump. Like a drug dealers house. ''This is the cheapest one we have on the list.'' Paul said crossing his arms. ''I refuse to give you a tour. It's disgusting inside. I don't know if i'll find needles or not. But to me, it looks just like a home of for you, fleabag.'' Scarlett whimpered and sighed. ''How much...?" Paul looked at scarlett and back at the house. ''I'm just gonna say it's $50, to get you out of my hair.'' That was all the money Scarlett had. She wouldn't be able to afford food right away. She would have to apply for a job somewhere. ''Here,'' She pulled a $50 bill out of her pocket. Paul quickly grabbed it out of her hand. ''Thanks, now get out of my car.'' Scarlett huffed and stepped out of the car. ''Oh, by the way, the water isn't turned on!'' Paul yelled as he drove off leaving Scarlett in the dust. She coughed hard before quickly grabbing her inhaler and started to take deep breaths. She soon calmed down. She slowly walked into the house. It smelled like rotten garbage and mold. She placed her backpack on the floor and sighed. ''This is the only thing that's gonna work for now..'' She walked outside again. ''Might as well go for a walk.''

As she was walking, she saw a Salon. Hm... She did need a haircut.. But the Stylist most likely woudn't accept her. It was worth a shot though. She walked inside and sat down in one of the chairs. Soon, she saw a blue octopus walk out. He smiled at her. " Ah, another customer!'' He walked over to her. ''So, what can i do for you darling? Something fabulous? Casual?'' Scarlett gave him a slight smile. ''Anything you think i need.'' Takoyama looked at her with a frown. He then grabbed his scissors and began snipping at the ends of her hair. ''Tough times, sugar?" Scarlett nodded. ''Mmhm.. I just moved here and the people at town hall are rude. And i live in a dump of a house that doesn't have water. I spent all my money on the house so now i've got to go job hunting.'' Takoyama gave her a sad expression. ''Oh, that sounds terrible... Maybe going to club fun tonight will lift your spirts a bit.'' He said, grabbing a squirt bottle and squirting some water on her hair. '' What's club fun..? And I doubt it. Nothing probably will. Nobody likes me..''. Takoyama set the squirt bottle down and picked up a curler. ''Oh darling, that's not true. You'll find your lover some day. Club fun is a little club down the rode from here, they have parties every night. You should go!" Scarlett felt relaxed. Maybe a haircut was a good idea. ''But who would like a weird kid like me? I'm not clean. '' Takoyama placed the curler down and smiled. ''Oh you know there's someone out there who will love your weirdness.'' He winked and blow-dried her hair. He then held up a mirror to her. ''You like?" Scarlett gasped and covered her mouth. ''M-My hair's never looked so clean in years!'' She hopped out of her chair and hugged him. ''Thank you!!'' Takoyama hugged her back with a chuckle. ''It's the least i could do seeing you in a pinch like this. Your welcome darling.'' Scarlett pulled out her purse. ''I-i don't have much mon-'' He cut her off. ''Oh darling, it's on the house. You really needed this. Also, you can have a job here. I have been needing some extra help...'' Scarlett grinned. That sounds amazing, thank you!" Takoyama waved as she ran out the door. ''No problem, have a great day darling!'

That night, Scarlett walked into club fun with a smile. ''This place is huge...'' She walked around before bumping into a blue cat. ''Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!'' The cat helped Scarlett up. Scarlett shrugged. ''It's fine.'' The cat held her hand out. ''My name is Katy. It's nice to meet you!' Scarlett shook her hand. ''It's nice to meet you to, I'm Scarlett.'' Katy grinned. ''Hi Scarlett! Would you like to meet some of my other friends?'' Scarlett nodded. ''Sure.'' Katy quickly took her hand a lead her to a corner of of the club. ''Guys, this is Scarlett. Scarlett, this is Parappa, PJ, Paula, Sunny, Lammy, Ma-san, and Matt!'' Everyone said hello to her. Matt waved. '' It's nice to meet you Scarlett.'' Scarlett's face turned a bright pink. Matt chuckled and held his hand out. ''Aren't you going to shake my hand?"' Scarlett quickly took his hand and shook it. ''I-it's nice to meet you!'' Katy smiled. ''Well? What are we waiting for?? LET'S GO PARTY!'' Everyone cheered.

It was about 12 AM When everyone left. Scarlett walked to her house, a huge grin on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt.. He was so friendly.. And cute. She  
walked into her house and didnt even notice the smell of rotten food. She laid down and thought about Matt all night. She knew that her life was gonna change in parappa town.


	2. Scarlett's adventures in parappa town chapter 2

Scarlett got up the next morning with a huge grin on her face. She didn't care if the house smelled, she didn't care if if the water was turned on or not. She was in love. Hardcore love. She couldn't stop thinking about ''That dog with the blonde hair". She had to find Katy. Maybe she would know how to help. Or maybe know where he usually hangs out.

Scarlett grabbed her backpack and changed into some different clothes. Jeans and A T-Shirt. She then quickly ran outside, putting her keys in her pocket. She went running down the street, looking everywhere she could for Katy. Little did she know, that she had just ran past the place Matt was.

She ran right past the Basketball Court, where PJ, Matt, and PaRappa were playing a game of Basketball. Matt looked at his friend before dribbling the ball. He ran across the court. ''I'M OPEN!'' PaRappa shouted. PJ Just stood still, not moving. Matt passed the ball to PaRappa just as soon as Sunny came running up to the 3. ''Guys! Have you seen that new girl anywhere?'' Matt shook his head. ''Not since last night... Why? Is there something wrong?" Sunny shook her head. ''No, she just left her coat and i was gonna return it to her.'' Matt thought for a moment. ''Maybe she will be at Club Fun tonight. I could return it to her if i see her.'' Matt gave sunny a friendly smile. Sunny smile back and handed him the coat. ''That sounds great Matt. Thanks.''

Meanwhile, Scarlett was still searching for Matt. ''Darling!" She heard somebody call. She looked around and saw that Takoyama was walking toward her. ''Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry i didn't come into work yet! Please don't be mad!'' She panicked. Takoyama only smiled. '' It's alright, darling. You must've been busy and forgotten! How was Club Fun?"' The question made Scarlett smile. ''It was great! I met a boy named Matt, and Katy and all of her friends!'' ' Matt...' Takoyama thought. 'Her soon-to-be boyfriend.' He chuckled. ''Well, i hear Matt's a really nice person.'' Scarlett nodded, '' Yeah, i was just looking for him. I can't seem to find him for some reason though...'' Takoyama placed a hand on her shoulder. ''I'll tell ya what, i'll help you look for him after we get done with work. Deal?" Scarlett nodded. ''Deal!''

A few hours later, Takoyama and Scarlett were done working. They both got into Takoyama's car and drove off. The searched and searched until i was almost dark. ''Well darling, i don't know what to tell you. We've looked everywhere.'' Then was when a thought hit him. ''Maybe he's at Club Fun!'' Scarlett grinned. ''Yeah! Let's go see!'' They soon arrived at the entrance to Club Fun. Scarlett took a deep breath and walked inside. Takoyama followed behind. He smiled and walked up to the DJ. 

Scarlett searched all over the Club for Matt. At the same time, he was searching for her. Just as they were about to give up, they bumped into each other. ''Oh! I'M So sorry Scarlett!'' Matt gasped. Scarlett's cheeks turned pink again as she giggled. ''I-it's fine.'' Matt smiled. That's when he remembered. ''Oh yeah! I was looking all over for you! You left your coat here last night. I was gonna give it to you.'' He handed her her coat. She took it and smiled. ''Thanks, Matt!'' Just then, Katy walked by and with a small smirk, gently bumped into Scarlett's side, causing her to fall. She gasped, Matt went to catch her and ended up dipping her. Just at that moment, a love song came on. ''Say you, Say me, Say it together... Naturally.'' The two hurried to get back up, thier faces both a dark shade of red. ''O-Oops... Sorry Scar...'' Scarlett giggled nervously. ''It's fine..'' The two refused to even look at each other. ''W-Well, thanks for finding my coat. S-See you tomorrow?'' Matt held his paw up. ''Actually, you can always find me at the Basketball court.'' Scarlett smiled. ''Okay! See ya later, Matt.'' She then left. 

Meanwhile, Takoyama was cheering. ''It worked! Thanks so much, PJ!'' He ran off to give Scarlett a drive home. PJ Simply nodded. Matt stood still for a few minutes. PaRappa walked up to him. ''Yo, Matt? You alright?" Matt chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. ''Scarlett's... Cute..."


	3. Scarlett's adventures in PaRappa town chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Scarlett moved into PaRappa town. She thought it would be an awful time living there... But with Matt and all her new friends by her side, she knew nothing bad could happen! That morning, she awoke with a strange feeling... She some how knew today was gonna be a great day. She changed her clothes and walked off to work.

Matt was playing Basketball with PJ And PaRappa. ''Matt! Catch it!'' PaRappa shouted. But Matt seemed to be Daydreaming. The ball went right past him. PaRappa sighed and walked up to him. ''Matt? Matt!'' He gently shook his shoulder. ''Ah! Oh, hey PaRappa!'' PaRappa sighed. ''Thinking about Scarlett again?'' He sighed and stared at the ground. ''Yeah..'' PaRappa chuckled. ''Dude if you like her so much why don't you just ask her out?'' Matt blushed. ''P-PaRappa! You know it's not that easy!" PJ walked over. ''It is, Matt. And we can help you. Meet us at Club Fun tonight. The middle of the dance floor.''

Scarlett skipped to work that day humming. She walked into the Salon and looked at Takoyama. ''Hello Darling! Looking beautiful as usual!'' He greeted. ''Heya!'' He waved. ''How did you sleep, princess?'' He looked up from the hair he was sweeping. ''I sept wonderful! I have a feeling something good is gonna happen today!'' She said as she hung up her backpack. ''Oh? Well that's good!'' Takoyama smiled. ''Anyways, let's get to work!'' Scarlett cheered, turning to closed sign to open.

''It's totally easy to ask a girl out, Matt!'' Katy giggled. ''All ya gotta do is bring her flowers and say, My Dear sweet Scarlett... Will you go out with me, my love?"' Matt had decided it would be best to ask the girls for advice... And it wasn't turning out so good... ''My love...? What? Doesn't that sound a bit too.. Fairy taleish?'' Katy groaned. ''Yeah yeah sure... But im sure she would love to hear it that way!'' Paula shook her head. ''Don't listen to Katy, Matt. Just ask her out. Scarlett... Will you go out with me?She says yes, its done!'' Matt bit his lip. ''Thanks for trying to help, Girls...'' He got up and walked away.

Scarlett walked into Club Fun that night, humming. She walked inside to see the girls standing on the side giggling. She looked confused and kept walking. Soon, love music began to play. Again. She groaned. Meanwhile, Matt was standing nearby trembling. ''Go on, Matt! Go!'' PaRappa pushed him over to her. He gasped and almost bumped into her. Gosh, she looked amazing. Her beautiful eyes... Hair- ''Um... Matt?'' She interupted his thoughts. His face turned a slight red. ''Oh-! Hey Scarlett! ''I've uh... Been meaning to ask you something.'' Scarlett's heart began to pound as the crowd stared at them. ''Uh... What is it?'' He sighed and gently took her hands. ''Scarlett...? Will you go out with me?'' Everyone cheered, waiting for Scarlett's reaction. She looked over at her friends who mouthed, ''Yes!'' Scarlett giggled nervously and nodded. ''Okay.'' He grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss on the lips. Her eyes went wide, but she slowly melted into the kiss, putting her hands around him, her eyes closing.


	4. Scarlett's adventures in PaRappa Town chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Scarlett and Matt got together. They were the cutest couple in PaRappa town. Always snuggling, hugging, kissing, all of that. They would always dance together at Club Fun and Matt even works with Scarlett at the hair Salon. 

One day, Scarlett woke up feeling really sick. ''Matt..'' She gently shook his shoulder. ''Babe wake up...'' Matt rolled over and looked at her. ''What's wrong babe?'' She sighed and got out of bed. ''I feel nauseous.... Matt gave her a confused look. ''Have you eaten anything you shouldn't have?'' Scarlett shook her head. ''Nope-'' Before she could finish her sentence, she got up and ran into the Bathroom. Suprised, Matt ran after her. ''BABE??"' She made her way to the Bathroom and collapsed by the toilet. She started to throw up. Matt kneeled beside her, gently rubbing her back. ''Babe...'' She looked up at him. ''M-Matt? What's wrong with me?'' her face was a bright red and she was sobbing. He ran a hand through her hair. ''It'll be okay babe.., I prom-'' Scarlett cut him off. ''Wait... WHAT'S THIS??'' She pulled something out of the Garbage. '' Is this... A torn up condom?!'' Matt laughed nervously. ''H-Hehe... About that-'' She cut him off again. ''MATT DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?'' Matt sighed. ''Babe... It wasn't comfortable... And besides, getting pregnant is super hard.'' Scarlett sighed. ''Matt... It's not very hard. I suggest you go to the store and get a pregnancy test.'' Matt stood up with a sigh. 'Fine... Only for you babe.'' He walked out of the Bathroom.

About 20 minutes later he returned. He was surprised to see his girlfriend laying on the couch. ''I thought when you were pregnant it was non stop throwing up?'' She looked over to him. ''Well, I just kinda stopped...'' He shrugged and walked over to her. ''This was the best one they had.'' Scarlett took it and looked at him confused. ''So... I'm supposed to Pee on it.. right?'' Matt shrugged. ''That's a girl thing. I don't know..'' She sighed. ''I guess I'll go try to pee on it.''' she walked off toward e bathroom. Matt sighed and sat down on the couch.

She came out 5 minutes later. ''Okay, it says to wait an hour and I'll get the results.'' She sat beside him. ''Babe? Would you be mad if I was pregnant? I mean, it'll be hard to take care of a baby...'' Matt shook his head. '' I would never be mad babe.." he looked worried. ''But.. we are to young.'' Matt pulled her into a hug. ''No matter what, I'll always be there to support you.'' She couldn't help but smile as she snuggled up to him. ''I love you, Matt.'' Matt chuckled. ''I love you too Scar.''

About an hour later, The two dashed into the Bathroom. She picked up the pregnancy test. She went quiet. Matt got worried. ''Babe? What's wrong? Scar??'' She turned around to face him. She had a nervous grin on her face. Matt looked confused. ''Babe..?' She cut him off again. ''I'm Pregnant.."

 

''


	5. Scarlett's advenutres in PaRappa town chapter 5

The next day, Matt and Scarlett walked to their friends houses to tell them all about what happened. First they started with Lammy and Katy's apartment. Matt knocked on the door, pulling gently at the neck of his shirt. He saw Scarlett was trembling, obviously scared, Matt wrapped his arm around her in a comforting manner. ''It' okay scar... They will most likely be hap-'' Before he could finish his sentence, Katy had opened the door. ''Oh! Hey lovebirds! What can we do for ya?'' Matt sighed and gave Scarlett a positive look. ''May we come in? We have something we would like to tell you.'' Katy nodded cheerfully and opened the door fully. ''Cmon in lovers~!'' Scarlett rolled her eyes with a chuckle as they two walked in. Lammy was sitting on the sofa, tuning her guitar. She saw the two walked in and waved. ''O-Oh! Hey guys...'' She smiled. Scarlett waved and snuggled Matt. ''Sooo, what's up?'' Katy asked, sitting next to Lammy. Matt sat on another couch with Scarlett. ''Well, the night I asked Scarlett out, we kinda-'' Katy cut them off. ''YOU DID THE BING BANG!'' Scarlett's face turned a dark red. Matt chuckled nervously and nodded. ''Y-Yeah.. And it turns out Scarlett...'' He paused and looked at her. ''Would you like to tell them?'' Scarlett nodded and took a deep breath. '' W-Well, I'm pregnant!'' Both girls eyes went wide, Lammy almost dropping her guitar. Ma-San came in just the right time to hear the news. She stared at Scarlett, a worried frown slowly turning into a huge grin. She ran over and hugged Scarlett's leg. Both girls turned to look at each other. ''C-Congrats!'' Lammy grinned. Katy however, got up and jumped around squealing. She ran over to Scarlett and gave her a tight hug. ''OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!! CONGRATS LOVE BIRDS!!!'' Scarlett giggled and hugged her back. ''Thanks, Katy.. Thanks guys.'' She looked at Matt and mouthed, ''At least these guys are happy."

Next was Paula. Matt was mostly nervous to tell her. They were best friends. She would probably be mad. He knocked on the door and sighed. Scarlett was excited. Paula and her were good friends. Paula opened the door. ''What do you- Oh! Hey guys.'' She smirked. Scarlett waved. ''Hiya Paula!'' Matt stayed silent. Paula crossed her arms. ''You guys wouldn;t come over here for no reason. Ya got news I can feel it. Cmon in.'' She stepped inside and let the two inside. Once inside, Paula offered them some Cola, which they both accepted. They sat down at the Kitchen table. ''Sooo, what's up?'' Scarlett grinned at Matt. Matt gave her a nervous smile. ''Well, the night Matt asked me out, we kinda... Did a thing..'' Paula's eyes went wide, but she didn't comment. Matt continued. ''Anddd... It turns out Scarlett's pregnant.'' Paula turned away and spat out the Cola. ''W-wha WHAT?!'' Scarlett giggled. ''I'm Pregnant!''' Paula was quiet for a few seconds. She was trying to hold in a squeal. She smirked and patted Scarlett on the shoulder. ''Congrats, Scar! Congrats Dad-To-Be..'' She winked at Matt. Matt sighed in reliF. She wasn't mad either. Only 3 more to go.

The two walked to Sunny's house. Scarlett knocked on the door, almost bouncing with excitement. The girls were her best friends. Matt never really said anything, afraid her would get hugs and kisses from the girls. Or maybe forced into baby clothes shopping. Sunny opened the door and grinned. ''Hey guys!'' Scarlett smiled. ''Heya Sunny. Mind if we come in?'' Sunny shook her head. ''Not at all!'' The two walked in and sat on a couch. ''My dad isn't here right now. Out helping the army.'' Matt sighed in relief again. Now they wouldn't get lectured about how serious it was to have a baby. ''So, when I asked Scarlett out, we kinda... Did the frick frack.. And I accidently got Scar...'' Sunny grinned. ''Pregnant! You got her pregnant?! OH MY GOODNESS!' She pulled the two into a soft hug. ''I'm so happy for you~! You both must be so excited!'' Scarlett nodded. ''We are!'' The two talked about baby stuff for a few minutes before leaving. Matt was VERY nervous now. It was time to tell them. Time to tell PaRappa and PJ...

Matt knew where the boys would be. The basketball court. Matt tried so hard to make Scarlett go home, but it didn't work. ''Hi guys!'' Scarlett shouted as they walked onto the court. Matt mumbled something and covered his face. ''Yo, Scar!'' PaRappa waved. PJ Waved as well, no expression. The two walked over to them. ''We have news~!'' Scarlett sung cheerfully. Matt stayed quiet and looked away. PaRappa gave them a confused look. ''Sure, wassup?'' She gently nudged Matt's shoulder. Matt coughed and sighed. ''W-Well.. Me and Scarlett... Did the thing when I asked her out and...'' PJ Cut him off. ''I'm proud of ya Matt.'' He smirked. Matt's face turned red. Scarlett rolled her eyes. ''In the short, I'm pregnant!'' PaRappa grinned and gently pulled her into a hug. ''Congrats Scar!'' PJ Pulled Matt into a hug. ''Congrats Bro.''

Afterward, Scarlett was exhausted. The two decided to grab a bite and go home. Sh needed her rest.


End file.
